Tri-Force of Redemption
by BlurtheHedgehog
Summary: Summary: The universe is falling apart and the warriors of the realm are not enough. From the land of Hyrule comes Gan Deku. As the only male naturally born to the Gerudo tribe of warriors in the two thousand years after the defeat on Gannon, he was already destined for great things. How will this red haired man change things, let's find out!


Tri-force of Redemption.

By: Blur the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: Blur the Hedgehog does not own The legend of Zelda nor does he own Dragon Ball Xenoverse. They are the property of their respective owners and subsidiaries. Thank you.

Summary: The universe is falling apart and the warriors of the realm are not enough. From the land of Hyrule comes Gan Deku. As the only male naturally born to the Gerudo tribe of warriors in the two thousand years after the defeat on Gannon, he was already destined for great things. How will this red haired man change things, let's find out!

Chapter one: Called from a land far away.

A large stone domed structure stood stacked floor to ceiling with scrolls. In the middle was a hexagonal table with an open scroll. A purple miasma of ill intent was rolling off of it. It was being looked over by two people. The scroll was showing a man in an orange training Gi fighting powerful enemies. However the moment he had defeated them a dark energy enveloped his opponents and they got back up. One of the people spoke. "As you can see time is being altered." This person had a feminine voice.

"The question remains," the other person said with a masculine voice, "Who is doing it and for what purpose?"

"If this continues," the woman stated with fear in her voice. "All of time," she paused and corrected herself, "Everything is going to collapse." She then noticed a symbol that was made up of three triangles flash softly. "I need you to use the dragon balls to summon some help for us."

"Are you sure that is necessary?" the man asked.

"Whatever or whoever is causing this is too strong for you to do this task alone." The woman stated.

"Alright," the man stated, "I'll summon the dragon to help us."

Meanwhile in a desert village in another plane of existence, the sound of combat could be heard. It was a spar between two red haired people with dark tan skin. One was a woman in her early thirties wearing a purple belly dancer's outfit carrying two curved swords. The other was a man in his late teens wearing a red and grey temple guardian Gi carrying a straight edge sword. His style of fighting was one of endurance hoping to outlast his opponents' stamina.

"You're doing well in trying to outlast me Gan Deku." The woman stated showing slightly more fatigue than her younger foe. "However you're going to need to actually attack at some point."

"That time is now." Gan Deku growled as he delivered a brutal guard breaking upward slash. This maneuver disarmed his more seasoned foe and left her wide open. He then kicked her in the stomach knocking her to the ground. She tried to get back up only to find a sword pointed at her neck. "I win general." Gan Deku stated before he sheathed his sword and held his hand out to the general.

"That you did and a fine job too." The general stated as the young man helped her up. "You have come a long way from the scrawny little boy that would hang off my leg." She walked to where her swords lay and picked them up. "Your mother would be very proud of the man you have grown up to be."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Gan Deku said sadly. He was born to the village's matriarch who died in child birth. His sad musings were interrupted by the sound of tiny footsteps. He and the general looked to see a little girl running up to them. She was wearing a smaller blue version of what the general was wearing. "Maria," Gan Deku said with a smile, "What can we do for you?"

"The priestess is in the village." Maria said with a slight panic. It was a known fact that the priestess never left the temple unless it was to give news about a major event that was about to happen. The last time that happened was the day Gan Deku was born.

"So destiny finally comes for you." The general said with her head hung low. Gan Deku was going to ask what she meant only to be hugged by her suddenly. She had tears in her eyes as she said, "No matter what you face or what you become, remember that I and the village loves you." She ended the hug and wiped the tears away. "Let's go see what the old woman wants, huh?" she asked with a sad smile.

"Right." Gan Deku nodded picking Maria up onto his shoulder. The three of them walked to the village square to see that the whole tribe had gathered around an ancient looking woman with braided white hair and blue robes sitting there. "Good day to you lady Rova." He placed Maria down on the ground and walked up to the Priestess and sat down. "What did you want to see me about?"

"The day you were born," Rova stated as she drew symbols in the sand, "You were destined for great things." Her tone was a little prideful, "Powerful adversaries will rise up against you." Her eyes turned sad, "Fear and doubt will try to tear you apart." Seriousness was written on her face, "Your fate shall be played out in a land beyond the borders of Hyrule."

" **YOU HAVE BEEN CALLED BY A LAND FAR AWAY!** " a deep and powerful voice said as a pillar of light shined down on Gan Deku. He suddenly felt like he was floating and saw his body start to dissolve into particles of light. In a brilliant flash of light, he disappeared.

"Will we see the prince again?" Maria asked as she started to cry.

"Yes child and he will be greater than ever." Rova said as the image of a red hair king came to her mind.

Meanwhile in a village that had a clock work statue a man with cyan blue hair and a black trench coat stood looking up at a giant serpentine dragon. " **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!** " the dragon stated as a ball of light appeared revealing a very confused Gan Deku. " **FAREWELL!** " the dragon stated when Gan Deku looked up at him in shock. In a burst of light the dragon vanish as seven spheres flew off in different directions.

"What's going on around here?" Gan Deku asked looking around with worry on his face.

"I could explain that for you." The trench coat wearing man stated. Gan Deku turned and drew his sword clearly ready to fight. "However I'll have to test your strength." The man charged at Gan Deku with his own sword drawn. Gan Deku blocked an upward diagonal slash and followed it up with a punch to the man's face. The hit sent the man sprawling to the left but he quickly got up and tried a downward strike only to be knocked back by a well-timed block. With this opening the red haired swordsman executed a cross cut that sent the man high into the air. The man spread his arms and legs out and started to float in the air. The man then launched a blast of energy at Gan Deku who dodged it at the last second.

"So you are a sorcerer of some sort." Gan Deku stated as he stood up glaring at his opponent. "Your magic tricks will no save you from my wrath." He sheathed his sword and pulled out a bow from a storage rune on his belt. The bow was made of dark oak and carved to look like a pair of wings. A quiver of arrows appeared from a storage rune on his back that had the same avian motif as the bow. He quickly knocked one into place and took aim. A blue energy flowed over the arrow head just before it was released.

"Whoa!" the trench coat wearing man gasped as he dodged. The arrow sailed past him and struck a tree freezing it solid. "Good thing I dodged that or else I would be an ice sculpture right now." The man then fires another volley of energy balls. Gan Deku dodges the barrage and smashes the last one back while adding his own power. The man does the same and this deadly game of tennis continued until the super charged ball hit the man knocking him out of the air. The blue haired man flipped over in the air and landed on his feet just in time to block a smashing blow from the red head.

"Oh no you don't!" Gan Deku growled as the blue haired man tried to fire off another energy bolt. A hard kick to the chest sent the man into a pillar. Not waiting for the man to compose himself, Gan Deku was on him pressing his sword to the man's neck. "Yield or I shall take your head!" he stated pressing the blade deeper to drive his point home.

"Alright, you got me." The blue haired man stated as he dropped his sword. "I guess I owe you those explanations now." Gan Deku let him go while sheathing his sword. "First of all my name is trunks. That dragon you saw is known as Shen-Ron and he granted my wish to summon you here." He looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "I should probably know a little about you."

"You could have done that before you started to swing your sword at me." Gan Deku growled as he crossed his arms. "I am Gan Deku, Prince of the Garudo tribe and I hail from the land of Hyrule." He chuckled and smirked. "Don't worry, I do not expect you to bow. My title means little here." He then looked around at the clock themed area and asked, "Where am I anyway?"

"This is Toki-Toki town." Trunks stated spreading his arms wide. "This is the hub of all time lines in the universe." He then placed a hand on his chest, "I am a part of a group of people known as the time patrol. We travel through time and fix any problems that might arise." A sudden worried look appeared on his face. "As of recently a problem has arisen that requires your help to deal with." He then waved his hand around and said. "Look around and talk to other time patrollers and come see me when you made a decision."

"Hmmm." Gan Deku closed his eyes to think about his next move. His thoughts turned back to the last thing the priestess told him. ' _Your fate shall be played out in a land beyond the borders of Hyrule._ ' He smiled before calling out to Trunks, "Hey!" Trunks turned around to see Gan Deku smiling at him. "I don't have to talk to anyone," he then took a confident stance, "I'll join the time patrol and help set things right!"


End file.
